


BONUS CHAPTERS IKMM

by Renebu



Series: I Kveld Med Mino [2]
Category: Ylvis
Genre: Dream Sequence, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 09:33:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1600052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renebu/pseuds/Renebu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mino has some interesting dreams about Vegard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Working Late

**Author's Note:**

> This DOES include some smut. It is inconsequential to the rest of the story, so skip it if you want.  
> READ AFTER CHAPTER 7 of I KVELD MED MINO

At your desk working late, trying to catch up on your emails. The office building is cold and spooky in the twilight hours. Everyone else took off early for the holiday weekend and you’re by yourself. Or so you think. You hear the sound of an accordion approaching, but the vocals are clearly that of a heavy metal rock god.

"Vegard, is that you?" you shout from your desk. He doesn’t answer but just keeps singing as he gets closer. You recognize the tune…Number of the Beast by Iron Maiden…and the absurdity of it coupled with your sleep deprivation makes you laugh loud and long. The giggles continue and Vegard catches them too. He tries to go into the next verse but instead joins you, and you laugh with silly looks on your faces for at least another minute.

You both catch your breath and he locks his chocolate pudding eyes right into yours, “I’m glad somebody around here gets me, Mino. Do you think other people get me? Because I feel these days everyone is just way too polite.” He pulls the accordion strap over his head and sets the bulky instrument on the ground. It exhales in a cacophonous sigh right along with the frustrated, creative man.

You’re puzzled by his openness with you but you’re not about to turn it away. Even though the whole team has been through a lot this last year, deep down you are still a fangirl. You can feel the hair on the back of your neck stand up and you’re sure he can see your blush overtake your face, but he just keeps coming in closer.

Now he’s completely in your personal zone and you can feel his warm, sweet breath hitting your nose and you can smell the freshly washed curls that hang into his eyes. “Thank you for getting us, Mino, and for putting up with my little brother. We shouldn’t have asked you to do such a thing. Not when what I really wanted all along was to have you for myself…”

You’re in a state of euphoric shock as he takes your face in his hands and begins a passionate kiss that seems to last for hours. You don’t even really feel yourself responding but you know that you are. Your lips never part as it seems he waltzes you down the hallway to his office; you explore each other with your hands and remove layers of clothing along the way.

He leads you to the couch and no words are spoken, just soft moans and panting as you come up for air between kisses. Somehow you’re both completely naked and his lips are all over your body, as if he has 10 mouths instead of one. Your hands are buried in his luxurious hair, which is growing longer by the minute. You are both enveloped in curls as his pulsating cock finds your slick entrance.

Everything but his rock-hard shaft is soft and fragrant, and an endless orgasm overtakes you with each thrust he delivers. You moan his name loudly every time his stroke fills you to the hilt and grinds against your aching clit. His mouths are devouring your breasts, biting your nipples with enough force to hurt in a delicious way. His curls have a life of their own as they caress your skin and warm you against the cold air of the office.

You hear the accordion again, and you realize Bård is there, picking up the song where Vegard left off. Your lovemaking continues uninterrupted for countless hours and never-ending explosions of pleasure. You hear a sharp beeping sound in the distance and you feel your body flying over the scene, Vegard and his luscious curls now filling the room, drilling into your writhing body on the couch. Bård intently playing the heavy metal accordion.

The scene goes black and all that remains is the incessant beeping in your ear. Your eyes fly open and you’re alone in your bedroom. You’re covered in sweat, out of breath, your sheets and pillows in disarray. Your hand instinctively reaches for the alarm clock to stop the beeping. “Damn! There is no way I’ll be able to sit on that couch again. Or listen to them play the accordion!” You pull out your laptop to send your tumblr post to ylvisdreams before you forget the details.


	2. In the Balcony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This DOES include some smut. It is inconsequential to the I Kved Med Mino storyline so skip it if you want.  
> READ AFTER CHAPTER 12 OF I KVELD MED MINO for it to make the most sense.
> 
> An alternate version of what happens during the intermission of the Raske Menn dress rehearsal.

The house lights go up as intermission begins. Bjarte kisses you on the cheek, saying "I'll be back later," and he shoots out the door. You sit still for a moment, surveying the happy crowd from your balcony box, letting your facial muscles relax after an hour of intense laughter.

You're startled by hands on your shoulders and that familiar deep voice..."I hoped you'd be alone." His hands travel lower, under the sweetheart neckline of your dress and your lacy bra, firmly grasping your breasts. He devours your exposed neck, and you feel him breathing in your scent. "Come with me, darling. We don't have much time," he growls soft and low into your ear.

You notice he's propped a chair in front of the door to prevent anyone from entering, and he leads you to the dark corner of the box. The small space is still fully exposed high above the crowd below, and visible to the box seats across the theater. Your heart is racing at the thought of being discovered.

He leans you against the wall, kneading your breasts through your silky dress as your mouths are locked in a beautiful dance. He comes up for air and drops to his knees, and in one swift move his hands go up your skirt and pull down your panties. "I must have a taste of you!" You feel his dark curls caress your thighs as his mouth finds your already dripping mound.

You cover your own mouth with your hand to muffle your cries of pleasure. His hands are holding up the hem of your dress against your hips, steadying you against the wall. Good thing he's holding you this way because your knees are buckling from his attention to your clit.

You hear the intermission bell ring, signaling a five minute warning before the show will resume. You grasp his head in your hands, your fingers tangling in his soft curls, pulling him away from your nether regions and back up to your mouth. You can taste your juices in his kiss. His lips are still locked with yours as he fumbles with his belt and pants, dropping them to his ankles.

You open your stance wider and he's able to wrap one of your legs around his waist while he guides his hard cock inside of you. There's no time to waste as his powerful thrusts relentlessly overtake you.

You both almost forget where you are when your grunts and moans intensify, but you both laugh and check yourselves, bringing the volume down on your noises as much as you can. His shadowy face is millimeters away when he smiles and locks his eyes with yours, driving himself deeper into you with each movement.

The swift surprise of it all overcomes you and you buck against him, milking his shaft as he releases inside of you. He covers your face in kisses and runs his hands up and down your body. "Come to my room tonight, Mino. No matter what happens, we can't let it end here."

You wake up with a start as you feel a kick against your leg...the room is dark, but you realize you're in Bjarte's childhood bedroom, and in bed with the lillebror. "Are you dreaming about our honeymoon, Mino? You had some good moans going there!" Bjarte tries to spoon you and you wrestle away from his grasp, getting out of bed. "I need a cold glass of water." Bjarte laughs, "Sounds like you need a cold shower!"

You head quietly down the hall to the bathroom, passing the door to Vegard's room along the way. Your spine tingles when you hear him snoring softly and you think about the command he gave you in your dream. How did you go from fangirl to intern to damn near a member of the family with this clan? "This project has to end soon," you think to yourself, "I can't take much more."


End file.
